"Gastrointestinal Response to Injury: Canada 2007" will be the sixth in a series of meetings. The first meeting was held at Copper Mountain, Colorado in 1992, originally entitled "The Cellular and Molecular Basis of Gastroduodenal Mucosal Defense", and subsequent meetings have taken place every three years since. The fourth and fifth meeting (2001 and 2004) were held at Chateau Montebello, Quebec, Canada. These later meetings introduced a broader scope to the program, which included investigation of gastrointestinal mucosal defense in the colon and entire small intestine as well as the upper gastrointestinal tract. This format, as well as the location, enhanced the success of the series. The proposed meeting, "Gastrointestinal Response to Injury: Canada 2007", addresses important and cutting edge topics relevant to diseases affecting the entire luminal GI tract. The program includes three parts each consisting of two separate sessions. Part I examines factors regulating gastrointestinal responses to injury including 1) the mucosal barrier, and 2) the immune system. The second part, agents and mechanisms of gastrointestinal injury addresses 3) NSAIDs, oxidative stress, and other agents of mucosal injury, and 4) microbial-host interactions. Part III addresses manifestations of gut injury and potential to modulate disease outcomes in sessions on 5) healing, repair, and carcinogenesis, and 6) chronic inflammation and its clinical consequences including inflammatory bowel disease. A major goal of this meeting is to provide young scientists with a unique exposure to current research in the field of gastrointestinal responses to injury in an open environment in which they can interact formally and informally with established investigators from around the world. The meeting will also foster interactions among scientists working in different aspects of gastroenteric biology as well as those between basic and clinical investigators. For the first time since 1998, the meeting has a major sponsor (the AGA Institute), in addition to support by educational grants from industry that will support costs of the meeting including travel, meals and accommodation for 26 invited speakers and/or session chairs comprised of 8 women, 5 racial/ethnic minorities (including 2 traditionally underrepresented minorities), and 6 junior investigators. This application requests funds needed to support the costs of attendance for young trainee investigators who otherwise might not have the opportunity to attend such a meeting. The aim of this application is to obtain the funds for travel awards to facilitate the participation of young scientists in "Gastrointestinal Response to Injury: Canada 2007." [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]